(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to timepieces.
(ii) Related Art
There is known a timepiece that performs movement control so as to output a piece of theme music and to move an ornamental body when a predetermined time has come. Such a timepiece is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-249643. For example, plural pieces of theme music stored beforehand are respectively associated with plural movement patterns for the ornamental body. A piece of theme music is selected from the plural pieces of theme music and is output, and the ornamental body is moved based on the movement pattern corresponding to the output piece of theme music. Since the piece of theme music to be output corresponds to the movement pattern for the ornamental body as mentioned above, this presents a wide variety of appearances.